


Amnesia

by BleuSarcelle, coralreefskim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesiac Lance, Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Smitten Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i swear its not that bad guys, smitten Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralreefskim/pseuds/coralreefskim
Summary: There are three words that will make Keith’s heart skip a beat, everytime without fail. Three words that would be either be: mumbled, shouted or whispered against his skin and lips.Three words that would be full of fondness, love, and promise.“Who are you?”These are not them.in which lance forgets nothing but keith, his bf (also most of it is in lance's pov so the summary is kinda misleading lmao)





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> henlo rea did a writing request thing [here](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com/post/166482966357/no-worries-on-the-wingless-au-inspiration-is) and i needed a happy ending so here we are!! a collab!!!! yay!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also this was not proofread so there might be some errors sorry pls tell if you see any!!!!

There are three words that will make Keith’s heart skip a beat, every time without fail. Three words that would be either be: mumbled, shouted or whispered against his skin and lips.

Three words that would be full of fondness, love, and promise.

“Who are you?”

These are not them.

Keith’s heart doesn’t do its common flustered beat. It stops, abruptly, setting a sharp cold stone on his stomach and then he feels a hollow feeling inside him when those blue eyes, that once held so many memories and love, stare at him blankly, a faint curious but defensive edge on them.

“You’re kidding, right?” Keith breaths out, eyes wide and blinking in astonishment because this has to be a joke, because there’s no way -

“I’m…I’m sorry? I don’t know who you are,” Lance says, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion before wincing and rubbing his temple, a small whine leaving his lips that makes Keith to almost launch himself towards the injured brunet but Hunk’s by his side before he can even take a step.

“Easy, buddy, you just woke up, it’s okay,” Hunk mumbles quietly, hand rubbing small circles on the Blue Paladin’s back before looking back at Keith, eyes apologetic and sad.

Keith doesn’t want sympathy, he doesn’t need it; what he needs is to know why his boyfriend doesn’t know who he is.

“Lance - “ Keith tries again, because he has to; he needs to try again but the brunet’s response in to flinch away, pressing himself closer to Hunk’s side and Keith’s heart breaks at the sight.

He doesn’t even notice the worried glance Allura and Coran send his way as Shiro drags him away silently. He doesn’t hear Pidge’s soft mumbles as she tries to comfort Lance along with Hunk but he does hear Lance’s voice, he hears his confusion and distress.

It takes him a while to hear anything else, even after the infirmary’s doors close shut in front of him. Keith can only stare wide eyed at the white doors, hands twitching, not sure of what to do with them; trying to reach out for something familiar that he can’t have anymore.

Keith doesn’t notice the tears running down his cheeks until Shiro’s holding his face carefully and wiping them away, a deep concerned gaze piercing through Keith’s heart and it’s then when Keith’s brain finally clicks and then he’s falling.

He tries to follow Shiro’s indications, he tries to copy his brother’s breathing, but it’s no use because there’s a heavy lump in his throat and there’s not enough air.

“Keith, buddy, you gotta breath with me, please,” Shiro says above him, his arms around Keith’s lean frame tightening protectively, “Come on, Keith, slow and steady, follow my lead.”

 _‘Come on, amor, you’re not going to cradle me in your arms?’_ Lance’s voice echoes inside his head, tuning out Shiro almost instantly and Keith’s heart is a mess, _‘I thought we bonded.’_

God, bring him back.

 _‘Okay, but one time I forget our moment and you never let me live it down,’_ Lance scoffs, voice teasing and playful echoing in his mind, _‘One of these days, Kogane, you will regret that!’_

Please, bring him back.

 _‘You’re lucky I love you,’_ Lance’s voice full of tenderness and fondness echoes and it’s too much for Keith but it’s the only thing he has left to hold on to.

“Bring him back,” Keith whispers, voice muffled and wet against Shiro’s chest, “B-bring him back.”

He gets no answer, but there’s no need for one. He knows he’s praying to dead stars.

* * *

The first thing he thinks of when he wakes up are _his eyes_.

Eyes the color of blue and purple, mixed and swirling together with perfect balance, like they can't decide on staying just one color. Eyes that held so much emotion in them; frustration and joy and grief concealed when they shut tight.

(Eyes brimmed with tears that shone like stars, falling, splattering on the cold hard ground -- eyes filled with hope yet was devoid of them.

Lance thinks that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.)

“I don't -- I don't understand,” Lance says, frowning. He's sitting in the living room, fiddling with his fingers and bouncing his leg, trying to expel his nervous energy. He looks up at Hunk. “I mean, I remember you, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran, so why wouldn't I remember _him_?”

He does somewhat have an inkling about a person like that, but every time he tries to visualize their face, they were just this one blurry spot and his head would start hurting. He gave up trying like three ticks ago when he was out the cryopod.

Hunk averts his gaze, lips pursed. Pidge sits beside him with an equally constipated expression. “It sucks to say this, but I don't understand either. The Galra must've altered your memory of sorts when they captured you, but only enough to make you forget, well, Keith.”

Keith.

Keith, who was (apparently, according to his friends) his long term rival and also long term crush, whom recently had found out returned Lance’s feelings. They knew each other from the Garrison’s, kinda, with Lance claiming Keith to be his rival and Keith completely not acknowledging him back then.

“You were like, the really sappy couple.”

Pidge nods. “Yea, the couple who was always doing PDA. Matt walked in on you guys once and screamed so loud the whole castle could hear him.”

Lance is drawing a blank.

He looks at the door, slightly concerned about the dude. Shiro had escorted him out of the room when it was clear that Lance didn't remember him.

And even though Lance doesn't remember him, he could somehow predict what Keith is gonna do.

* * *

Lance’s prediction came true.

What was said prediction, you ask? Simple.

Keith had been avoiding Lance like the plague. Even during training, when they're supposed to be _working_ together, Keith will not acknowledge Lance’s existence at _all_.

(Except for that one time when Lance almost got hit by the laser. Lance was bracing himself for the hit, but he opened his eyes to see Keith falling into the hole -- meaning he had defended Lance. With his body.

Keith is turning out to be more complicated than Lance had initially thought.)

He sighs when he comes into the dining room, making his way towards his seat and immediately shoving his mouth with food. This entire situation had been more draining than it should.

He feels eyes on him, and glances up to see everyone on the table staring at him. Face going red at the attention, he pushes his plate away from him, self conscious.

“What?” he says, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. “Is there something on my--"

“You're sitting in your old seat,” Shiro says, bending the spork in hand without realizing.

“Oh, really?” Lance looks down, then up again. It does feel familiar to sit here. “Score, okay cool--"

“No, no no Lance, Lance,” Pidge is leaning against the table slightly, eyes shining, “that's the seat you sat in after you started dating Keith.”

Oh.

Lance freezes, and turns towards his left. Sure enough, Keith is staring at him with wide eyes. His hair is sticking out everywhere, mouth slightly opened and still full from unswallowed food goo. He looks like an absolute mess.

Lance turns back to his food, not really knowing what to say. His palms are clammy with sweat. “Cute.”

The entire ensemble gasps, save for Keith, who chokes beside Lance, coughing when he can't breathe. Lance blinks confused until he realizes what he said, and he stands up face burning as he says, “Cool! I meant cool, not cute -- I mean not that he's _not_ cute but--"

Keith wheezes, also red faced. “-- not -- helping --”

Lance groans, wanting the ground to swallow him up on the spot.

* * *

Keith stops avoiding Lance after that.

The whole thing that happened in the dining room might've relieved some of the tension between them -- not all of it of course, though Lance would die for that to happen.

(There are still moments though, when he catches Keith is the corner of his eye, trying to call out to him. When he turns back to Keith to ask what's up, Keith has already turned away to Shiro.

There are also moments when Keith successfully calls him, except instead of his name, ‘ae-in’ comes out of Keith’s mouth. During those instances the others would stare at him wide eyes, while he freezes with this horrified expression on his face.

He'd disappear for a few hours and appear after like nothing ever happened.

Despite that, Lance can't put the expression behind him.)

He walks down the corridor of the castle, no destination in mind. The walls feel familiar, even though Lance didn't remember why.

He hangs a left, mostly because of muscle memory, but partly because he felt the need to go wherever he's heading. He stops when he sees a door, and walks through it.

His eyes are filled with the sight of water.

The clear blue of the pool casts a gentle hue on the walls and the ceiling, light swaying with the flow of the water. In the gentle glow, Lance is reminded of moonlight, when the night was quiet and peaceful back on Earth.

Lance closes his eyes instantaneously, inhaling the scent of odorless water. He feels his muscles loosen their tension and his mind clear.

His eyes snap open when he hears water.

He can see a figure chopping waves in the distance, at the deepest end of the pool. A familiar mop of black hair rises up from the surface of the water, and Keith shakes his head to rid of the liquid out his hair. He turns, and Lance freezes when he meets _his eyes_.

An inkling of feeling tickles at the base of his skull.

He's greeted with a somewhat shocked expression, though Keith climbs out the swimming pool anyway, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Lance, I didn't think you'd come here.”

“Neither did I, to be honest,” Lance replies easily, jogging towards Keith. “I don't remember a pool around this area.”

Keith hummed and sat by the pool, Lance following suit. “I guess it has something to do with me. I came here with you most of the time.”

“Huh,” Lance muttered, “interesting.”

Silence.

Lance turns to Keith, opening his mouth to say something, but the words dies in his throat.

Keith is looking up at the ceiling, eyes half lidded. The light casts upon him a gentle blue hue, highlighting the curves and edges of his features. His dark hair is a contrast to his pale skin, still wet from swimming for who knows how long. His breaths comes in shallow, quick and barely there, and he looks tired from swimming.

His bangs fall in front of his eyes again. Before Lance can rethink his actions, he reaches out and brushes them away.

“Oh,” Lance says, quickly pulling his hand away and clutching it to his chest, “Oh sorry, I don't know what happened there, uh--"

“It's fine,” Keith interrupts quietly. Lance watches as Keith turns to him fully, a soft smile on his face. “You used to do that even before we were dating. It's fine.”

Lance purses his lips. “Doesn't it… bother you?”

Keith quirks an eyebrow at him, feet splashing the water in the pool. “Does what bother me?”

“Me,” Lance says simply. He looks down, tapping his fingers to his knees. “Doesn't it bother you that I don't… remember?”

Keith stays silent for a while. Lance hears a sigh, feels the weight beside him shift towards him. “Look, Lance--"

“I’m sorry.”

Pause. “What?”

Lance clenches his fists. “I'm sorry I don't remember. It's--it's really unfair to you, and I can tell that you care a lot about, about _me_ , or something, but--"

Strong hands grip his shoulders firmly, and Lance shivers at the cold contact. “Lance! It's fine. You don't need to worry about me.”

Lance splutters, “But--"

“Look, I had a talk with Shiro to clear my mind, and,” Keith inhales slowly, “and I've decided. I know you're really confused right now. And I want to tell you it's okay. Even if you don't remember me, or if you don't,” he chokes slightly,”like me anymore, it's okay.” His voice goes soft. “What matters, to me, is that you're alive and _here_.”

Lance looks up, and his breath hitches when he meets _his eyes_.

_“Lance, Lance, talk to me--"_

_Lance blinked slowly, vision blurry. He saw a spot of black and red moving in front of him, movements too quick and harsh for him to concentrate on. “I-- I don't--”_

_“You're going to be okay, ae-in.” The voice was gruff at the edges and determined, but Lance could hear uncertainty harboring in it. “You're going to be--"_

_An explosion behind him. Lance could hear the sound of gunfire and yelling -- Pidge and Hunk, he realized, trying to defend his back. His mind was still hazy, but he tried sending a telepathic thank you to them, even though he knew it wasn't possible._

_“Lance, please, just--"_

_His ears rang, and he winced, pressing his temple. A hand went to his head straight away, massaging his scalp. Blinking slowly, he looked up to see purple-blue eyes that seemed familiar._

“Lance?”

He blinks, looking up to see purple-blue eyes that seemed familiar. Keith is staring at him, concern written all over his face. “You okay? You zoned out for a minute there.”

He looks at Keith, eyes unblinking for a moment too long, trying to register what just happened. He feels dizzy. “Oh. Oh oh, okay it's nothing--"

“Lance--"

He stands up quickly. “No, it's really nothing, I just need to--" He paused. “This isn't me avoiding you or anything, serious. I gotta just, figure some stuff out.”

Keith frowns, obviously not buying it, but he relents with a soft smile. “Okay, don't avoid me for another week because of this entire thing.”

Lance raises an eyebrow at him. “Like you're one to talk.”

Keith scoffs. “Guilty as charged.” He smiles. “See you later, Lance.”

“Gotcha,” and Lance runs out the pool.

* * *

The days continue, as normal as they can.

That's a lie.

Ever since that time at the pool, random events would trigger some sort of memory in Lance, like obtaining puzzles pieces you misplaced.

* * *

“Okay, so, what you're saying,” Lance says, pressing his fingers together in an attempt to store all the info dump on him, “is that I'd been pining over this dude for most of my time in space, but I never admitted it because I was jealous of him. And that I confessed the last time I almost died, which was like, one month ago.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, then shrugged at Lance. “Basically, yea.”

_“Basically, yea,” Lance muttered, eyeing on Keith’s back. “That guy is always trying to one up me.”_

_Pidge tilted her head. “I don't know--Keith seems like a nice person. He's just. Emotionally distant. And really really emo.”_

_Hunk squinted. “Yea, no, I'm with Pidge on this one. I mean, look how well he and Shiro are getting along! And you know how Shiro is. I don't think he'd like, ya know, mingle with bad people.”_

_Lance pouted, crossing his arms. “You guys are biased. Of course the dark-edgy-just-misunderstood character is the most popular one.”_

_Hunk raised his hands in surrender. “Well, I do admit his fashion sense appeals to me, though I don't know buddy, it just sounds like you're trying to balance being jealous and crushing on him.”_

_They snapped their attention at him at that point. Lance felt his face darken in red, but he tried to play it cool. “Me? Lance? Crushing over him? Pft, yeah right.”_

_Hunk sighed. “I thought we were over this.”_

_Pidge shrugged. “Denial won't bode well, buddy.”_

He pinches his temples, trying to play it cool when he sees Hunk and Pidge’s concerned faces. “A’ight. ‘das cool.”

* * *

“Hmm, well, you told me during a sleepover once that you find Keith's character very appealing,” Allura says, sipping her milkshake.

“Ah, yes,” Coran muses, also sipping his milkshake. “Allura told me about it. It was quite entertaining to know how you came to terms with your feelings.”

Lance blushes at that. “Well, uh, do you guys remember what I said?”

Allura taps a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Well, if I remember correctly, you said that--”

_“--he's just so cool when he's fighting, you know? Like it just goes bam and whoosh!” Lance imitated sword fighting moves, swiping his hands in wide arcs and jabbing at nothing in particular. “And his movements are getting more and more fluid, which is honestly really nice to see.”_

_Allura sat on her bed, leaning her cheeks against the palm of her hands with a soft smile. “It sounds like you've been paying attention to him quite a lot.”_

_Lance faltered, turning towards Allura. He gulped, cheeks reddening. “Oh, uh, is it… is it obvious?”_

_Allura chuckled. “Well, not quite, but I can somewhat feel it. There's been a mutual change in feelings between you two, but I wasn't quite sure what it was.” She smiled again. “Though, I reckon this solidifies my suspicions on your side.”_

_Lance groaned, slumping against the bed. “I didn't even want to admit it, ugh. Feelings are annoying.”_

_He felt a hand to his shoulder, and he looked up to see a reassuring smile from Allura. “Look, Lance, I completely understand how you feel -- quiznak, I myself am going through the same thing--”_

_“Really? Who is it?”_

_“Not important,” Allura said quickly. “The thing is, it's best to decide what to do as soon as possible.” Her smile diminished slightly. “We are, after all, in the middle of a war.”_

_Lance stayed quiet for a while, registering her words. “Well,” he muttered quietly, “I guess I like how he looks. Dark hair and pale skin is aesthetically pleasing, though,” he turned to Allura, wiggling his eyebrows, “I wouldn't mind vice versa.”_

_She laughed, smacking his arm playfully. “Oh, you. Go on.”_

_He turned back to looking at the floor. “And he fights really well, as I already said just now. His movements are so smooth it almost looks like dancing.” He paused. “I bet he doesn't know how to dance, though.”_

_“You'll have to teach him sometime,” Allura said, grinning._

_“Oh, trust me, his awkward ass wouldn't be able to even do the hokey pokey. Anyway,” he tapped his chin, “he's… he tries really hard, you know? With anything he does, like social interaction and defending the universe and all that shizz. Heck, I bet he would've accepted me challenging him to a dance off in a heartbeat. And…”_

_He trailed off, pulling his knees to his chest and holding them tight. “He also has a strong sense of morality. I mean, sometimes he's a hypocrite that way, but he tried to do what he thinks is right, and I find that really admirable.”_

_“Like when he pinned you down onto the floor because you stole his milkshake?” Allura asked._

_Lance flushed at the memory. “Kinda. I guess.” He cleared his throat, leaning against his hand. “He's also really kind. And caring, in a way. He just doesn't know what to do about it.” He laughed. “He's emotionally constipated sometimes I wanna wrap him in a blanket burrito and cuddle with him to sleep.”_

_He was answered with silence. Self conscious, he turned back to face Allura. “What's with that response?”_

_Allura was giving him this really fond expression, like she was happy for him. “Must be nice, being in love.”_

“--and that's basically all of it,” Allura finishes, slurping the last of her milkshake. “I do hope it helps--" She leans closer into Lance’s personal space, brows furrowed in concern. “Lance, are you alright?”

Lance winces, massaging his temple. He waves a hand, trying for a convincing smile. “Yeah, I'm okay, thanks.”

* * *

He hears sobbing.

Immediately, he presses his back to the wall, trying to hide. Not that he's intending to listen in on the conversation, but he doesn't want to intrude.

“Bring him back.”

He tenses. It's Keith.

“Bring him b--" His voice cracks at the end, and it resorts to another sob. “Shiro, I can't -- I--"

“Keith, come on, breathe with me--"

“I--" a choke, and a deep breathe. Lance can still hear the hiccups in his voice, and he clenches his fists.

Shiro's voice is soft. “Better?”

Keith's voice is small. “No.” A sniff. “Sorry.”

A sigh. “Keith, you have nothing to be sorry about. What you're going through is terrible, and it's justifiable that you--"

“I've lost so many, Shiro.”

A pause. Another sigh. “I know, buddy. I know.”

“I don't wanna lose more.”

“Keith--”

“I don't--” his voice cracks at the edges again, and he starts crying.

_“I don't understand.”_

_Keith's eyes were filled with fear. Lance wanted to reach out and brush his bangs away from them, but they were too bloody it'd just incapacitate Keith's vision._

_Lance chuckled, but his laughter stopped short when he wheezed in the pain stabbing him at the abdomen. “I mean what I said, Keith.”_

_“What do you--" Lance felt splashes of cool liquid fall onto his face. He blinked slowly, realizing that Keith was crying. “I don't--”_

_“Oh, come on, you and I both know I hate seeing you cry,” Lance whispered, voice softer than he intended, though it must've been the pain speaking. “Gimme a little smile -- wait, you've always been bad at those--"_

_He coughed, noticing the added red to his armor. He felt touches to his sides, felt himself being sat up gentler than possible._

_He felt a pat on his face. “Lance. Lance, come on, stay awake for me, please.”_

_“I mean what I said, Keith,” he murmured, eyes closing, pain ebbing away to numbness, “I'm in love with you.”_

_Keith sobbed again, movements more urgent, and the last thing he heard before his hand hit the floor was a blood curling scream._

He’s screaming.

He hears footsteps, hears Shiro's confused grunt, hears Keith's desperate cry, but he can't concentrate -- he can't--

“Lance,” he feels a hand shaking his shoulders, hears a voice still wet from crying, “Lance, come on, stay with me, ae-in, _please_ \--"

His vision fades to black, and the last thing he sees are his eyes.

* * *

“Pidge?”

“Yea, Matt?”

“Remember when I said that our most powerful processors can't be hacked?”

“Lemme guess -- you were wrong.”

“Yep. To be fair, that was before I knew magic existed.”

* * *

Lance groans when he wakes up.

Immediately, a collection of relieved sighs surrounds him. A strong hand hoists him up to an upright position, and everyone rushes to his side and bombard him with concerned questions.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asks, checking Lance’s face, eyes, everything, “You're not gonna die are you? Please tell me you're not gonna die--"

“Hunk, he's not gonna die, Matt and Shiro are getting his medicine in the bay right now,” Pidge mutters, though her eyes still shine with relief when she punches Lance in the arm. “Glad you're awake. You got me worried there.”

“And I as well,” Allura speaks, a grateful smile gracing her face, “Honestly, Lance, you need to take care of yourself more.”

Coran fixes his suit. “The princess’ advice should be taken seriously. You've a terrible affinity with near-death situations.”

Lance laughs. “Guys, as much as I appreciate it, I'm fine, really. Heck, I don't even remember what…”

He trails off when he sees the brooding figure in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. Crossed arms, head downwards, eyes upwards and narrowed.

“Lance,” Keith says with a clipped tone. “What were you doing.”

Lance purses his lips. Hunk puts a hand between them, frowning. “Hey, man, cut him some slack--”

“You were supposed to be _resting_ ,” Keith hisses, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward. “Not _eavesdropping_ on a _private conversation_.”

Lance protests, “I wasn't--”

“--eavesdropping?” Keith interjects. Lance hasn't seen him this angry since, well, he didn't remember. “You weren't, oh, I don't know, trying to push yourself to _remember_ , even though you can do literally everything else _but that_?”

Lance feels something boiling inside of him -- frustration maybe, or something else entirely. “Look man, you don't know what it feels like to have this, this void on a very important person’s face in your memories. You don't know how I feel.”

“And _you_ don't know how _I_ feel!” Keith slams his hand against the wall, and Lance flinches when he hears bones cracking.

“Well,” Lance growls, “maybe if you _told_ me I would've been able to know!”

He knows he shouldn't be doing this. He knows he shouldn't be fighting with Keith, but he can't help it. The dude can't even accept his good will to try remember so he can fix their relationship, godammit--

“Have you have any _idea_ what it feels like to have someone you care about _screaming in pain out of nowhere_?” Keith says quietly.

Lance’s trail of thought stops then.

“And that you're powerless to stop it because _the problem is you_?” Keith continues. He cradles his broken hand with another, and pushes them to his chest. “It hurt a lot, Lance. It honest to god _hurt_ , when I found out that you've been, been _pushing_ yourself so much and--"

Lance reaches out a hand. All the tension in his chest fades away, leaving only guilt and regret. “I--"

Keith looks up, and Lance’s breath hitches when he sees the absolute broken expression on his face.

_Lance’s breath hitched when he saw the absolute broken expression on Keith's face._

_“Hey,” he said weakly, when the cryopod released him. Keith looked up at him wide eyes, tensed fingers loosening at the sight. “I'm back--"_

_His voice got cut by the sudden forceful release of air, and he wheeled against the tight hug that Keith was giving him. He was tempted to push him away, because he was lacking in oxygen supply, but he stopped when he felt sobs racking through Keith's body._

_“There, there,” Lance muttered, smoothing out Keith’s hair, “I’m here now. You kinda smell, how long has it been since you showered?”_

_Keith chuckled wetly against Lance’s shoulder. “One week, give or take.” He exhaled, body relaxed. “You're not allowed to do that again.”_

_Lance scoffed. “Do what? Sacrifice myself for the sake to the universe?”_

_“That too, but I was mostly talking about leaving behind important information before fainting and possibly dying.”_

_“What important information-- oh.” Lance's face turned red. “Oh.”_

_Keith pulled away, a grateful smile on his face. “I'm just glad you're alive and_ here _.”_

_Lance gulped, averting his gaze. “Well, if ya got nothing else to say, can we skip to the rejection? Because I'd hate to have a sour training session later--"_

_“Rejection?” Keith frowned. He tilted his head, but the confusion cleared as the red dusted his cheeks. “Wait, oh, I didn't--”_

_Lance turned towards Keith, frowning. “You didn't what, Keith--”_

_Keith put both hands to his cheeks, pulling him closer. “I'm in love with you too.”_

_Lance blinked. “Oh.” And blinked, as he felt the heat radiate off of him. “Oh.”_

_“Can I--" Keith licked his lips. “Can I kiss you?”_

_Lance inhaled sharply, pulling away to put his forehead against Keith's, looking into his eyes. He could drown in them, and Lance would go willingly. “Yea.”_

“Yea,” Lance says quietly, “Yes, I was wrong.”

All the fight escapes Keith's body. He looks confused, almost.

“Do you think this is our cue to leave?” Pidge stage whispers.

Hunk shrugs. “To be honest I kinda wanna stay. This seems like a really interesting drama.”

Allura and Pidge raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Coran, however, flicks his mustache and says, “You can't say that he's wrong.”

Lance gives them a grateful look as they shuffle out of the room. Hunk sends a thumbs up at them before he closes the door, leaving the two of them alone.

“I was wrong,” Lance says again, looking down at his hands, “I was wrong to push myself, instead of giving myself time to breathe. I was wrong to neglect my own health. But,” he looks up to stare directly at Keith, “I did it because I wanted to, not because I felt sorry for you.”

Keith clenches his good hand into a fist and looks away, muttering, “I didn't say that.”

“But it's true, isn't it?” Lance says quietly. “You think I feel sorry for you -- I really don't, Keith. I want to remember.”

Keith looks up, hope gracing his expression -- for some reason, Lance wants to sob in relief at that. He’s tired of seeing Keith so sullen all the time, especially since he lost his memories of him. “What do you mean?”

Lance shakes his head. “I don't know, there's just -- I have this one _feeling_ , ya know? Like it's inside of me, constantly, but I don't know what it is. And remembering, remembering what happened before this, remembering how I fell in love with you--”

_Keith pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly, as if it hadn't blown Lance's mind like a million fireworks. “That good?” he whispered._

_Lance was reminded of how much he loved Keith's genuine smile._

“--remembering everything about you, from the bad to the good--"

_They intertwined their fingers, Lance indulging in the callousness of Keith's hands. “Yeah,” Lance muttered, “That was -- that was great. Awesome.”_

“It keeps the feelings alive,” Lance says, waving his hands vaguely. He closes his eyes, trying to store his memories, the newfound ones, in a mental safe box. He never wants to lose them again.

_“I'm glad,” Keith whispered, a soft chuckle escaping from his mouth. His eyes shone bright, like stars, and his skin glowed in the pale light like the moon. Lance wondered how he got to kiss the embodiment of the beauty of space, though he guessed he got lucky. “What now?”_

“And,” Keith gulps and continues slowly, “what, exactly, are those feelings?”

_“Guess, I don't know, we're dating?” Lance said, running the back of his neck. “Uh, do you--”_

_“Yea, yea,” Keith interrupted, smile widening. “I do want to.”_

_A feeling of giddiness erupted from Lance's chest, and despite just getting out of the cryopod, he lifted Keith up and twirled him around._

_Keith's sound of protest quickly joined him in laughter, and they danced around the infirmary to no music, indulging in each other’s presence._

_They quieted down, feelings entering a state of calm, and they sat down by each other._

_“Hey, Keith?”_

_Keith turns to him, still smiling. “Yea?”_

_“Did you know that--”_

“I am hopelessly, endlessly, head over heels in love with you,” Lance says.

He can't describe the look on Keith's face, partly because he didn't remember him enough to read what they told. Maybe relief? Happiness?

He grips his sheets. “I know that I am, and I know that if I remember, I'll be able to understand them more, so Keith, please, just let me--”

“Okay.”

Lance blinks. “What?”

“Okay,” Keith repeats. He rubs his elbow sheepishly. “I'm not the boss of you, so I can't decide on your choice but,” he looks up, a fond look catching Lance by surprise, though not entirely because he found himself smiling back, “Just, promise me you won't push yourself again, okay? I'm not going anywhere.”

“Promise,” Lance says. He moves to the side and pats on the empty spot of the bed. “Come on.”

Keith immediately understands, kicking off his boots and making himself comfortable on the bed. Lance wraps a hand around him, and he snuggles further into Lance's chest, making himself at home.

It's warm, Lance thinks. It's warm and it's cozy and it feels like home, at least as much of a home as space could let him feel. But it's nice. Nice to have someone to hold on to, even when his memories still has a big void in them.

Three big words hang above him silently but neither of them voices them. Not yet.

“Wait for me?” Lance whispers suddenly and sighs, content when Keith squeezes their intertwined hands tightly, a silent promise in between.

* * *

It’s a slow process but looking back to it, Lance feels like he had barely blinked.

* * *

“And - and then! Oh god, and then Matt thought that the best solution was to put peanut butter over bread while it was in the toaster!”

Matt throws his hands in the air, looking with a mock betrayal look towards his sister. “Dude! It was genius! I wanted the butter to be warm and toasty, it made perfect sense!”

“You burnt the entire toaster and part of the kitchen!”

“Details!” 

The small group laughs, too entranced with the sibling argument to even dare to speak up. Lance for his part hold his stomach, shaking his head in amusement as he leans against Hunk. How long has it been since he laughed that hard and felt so comfortable? He feels at ease, happy and it’s something he easily recognizes while being around these small group of people he can call family. 

His milkshake sits next to him half touched by now, faintly thinking about passing it towards Coran, who was just about to finish his fourth one, when something on the edge of his eye catches his attention.

Keith's smile is big and happy, laughter ringing and mixing itself with the rest of the team’s but something about Keith’s makes it stand out for Lance.

Maybe it's the dimples that grow on both of his cheeks, small and so charming. Maybe it’s the way Keith squints his eyes a little as he hiccups in between chuckles.

Lance blinks, stares for a second and then smiles.

It’s a nice sound.

* * *

“Nope, no way man, that’s not a hot dog.” 

“Oh, yeah? Then what is it, Genius?”

“That’s obviously a doughnut, Keith!”

Keith snorts, hand covering half of his face as he laughs and Lance smiles brightly at the sound, barely having to turn his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Keith’s dimples.

They lay on the floor, an old blanket laying around the observatory making a good enough mat for the moment as they look up at the stars above them, shoulder to shoulder as they playfully argue what the new discovered constellations should be named as in this new part of the galaxy. 

Keith was the one who suggested it and when Lance asked if it was something that they used to do before, small and sad, Keith had shaken his head, a soft reassuring smile on his lips.

‘ _Nope, this is all brand new_ ,’ Keith had said before pulling him down on the blanket and starting his naming on the first star he saw.

“You named the last star like your old Teacher from Kindergarten and I can’t have a star that is called Hot Dog?” Keith jokes, nuding the brunet’s side with his elbow, “How is that fair?”

“Hey hey, now! Mrs. Gibbler was a nice lady and she deserves at least seven billion stars.” Lance defends himself, sticking his tongue out at Keith.

“You just say that because she used to sneak you a second cookie during lunch time,” Keith says, narrowing his eyes with a grin but frowns when Lance freezes, “Lance?”

“You know about that?” He asks quietly and Keith blinks before he nods slowly.

“Yeah, of course, you told us a while back during a team bonding exercise.” Keith shrugs, looking confused.

“That was way before we started dating, though,” Lance whispers bemused and it takes a few moments for Keith to understand.

“I didn’t start loving you the second we started dating, Lance.” Keith confesses softly, almost tenderly, and Lance’s heart skips a beat.

“Oh,” he breaths out before he swallows the lump in his throat and his eyes turn back to the stars, “So, uh, Hot Dog, huh?”

Keith stays quiet for a tick before he nods. “Yup, after my late dead dog.”

“Keith, oh my god!”

Laughter easily comes back, surrounding them in an invisible blanket that keeps them close and warm. Lance welcomes the butterflies flying in his stomach, and he holds his breath when he reaches out, slowly and carefully, hand traveling over the blanket until it finds its target and he waits.

He only sighs in relief when Keith’s hand wraps itself around his own and squeezes tight.

* * *

Lance blinks, a small smile creeping on his lips. “A date,” he repeats, a soft laugh escaping when Keith nods determination.

“Yup! You once told me that you would swoop me off my feet on our first date,” Keith shrugs, eyes turning soft and nostalgic and Lance mouth tastes bittersweet when he can’t share the clear memory that’s running through Keith’s head, “And you did. I think it’s only fair it’s my turn to return the favor.”

“Romantic.” Lance teases and sticks out his tongue when he gets a roll of eyes.

“Just you wait.”

Ominous much but Lance still shrugs, smile only growing when Keith finishes his proposition with a quick kiss on the top of his tanned hand.

“See you tonight,” he whispers, throwing a quick wink and Lance tries to play it off that he totally wanted for his hand to fly towards his chest.

“Uh, yeah - yeah! I will - yeah!”

Keith’s soft chuckles ring on his ears even as the door closes behind him and Lance waits two ticks before he slumps back against it, hand still clutching his chest.

“Stop that,” he hisses at his own heart, his free hand running through his hair. 

It takes him a few ticks but his heart finally calms down enough for his brain to process what just happened and then he giggles, cupping his cheeks as he grins wildly.

The warm and giddy feeling inside him makes him a little dizzy, but in a good way. It leaves him wanting for more and Lance sighs contently, holding on the feeling for a little longer and enjoying the familiarity it brings him.

“A date, huh?” Lance echoes quietly to himself with a smile, “Can’t wait.”

* * *

Lance pulls his knees close to his chest, dropping his chin on top of them, the small hologram of Earth floating gently in front of him.

He doesn’t even flinch when he hears the door open behind him, not even when a familiar shape sits besides him.

Lance stays quiet. He limits himself to untangling himself and leaning toward his companion, dropping his head on Keith’s shoulder and sighing softly when Keith’s hand immediately starts running through his hair.

There are no words needed and Lance finds comfort on their silence. He loses track of the time, and that’s alright, because it’s not long before Lance turns his head a little and drops a quick kiss against Keith’s exposed collar bone.

“Thank you, amor.”

A kiss on the forehead is his answer.

* * *

Lance winces when Keith gets another direct hit, his bayard flying from his hand and Lance is quick to stop the training sequence before the Gladiator could take another step towards Keith.

The small sniffles and choked up sobs break his heart but Lance’s walk never wavers, stomach flipping unpleasantly when Keith only tries to hide away from him.

“Hey, hey,” he calls softly, carefully reaching out until he’s cupping Keith’s cheek and he frowns worriedly at the tears running down his flushed cheeks, “Cielo, it wasn’t your fault.”

Keith shakes his head, a sob getting caught in his throat and Lance shushes him quietly.

“I failed. I didn’t get there in time and all of them - all of those lives lost and because I didn’t - I -” Keith sobs out, new fresh tears falling from his red eyes.

“Babe, no, listen to me, it was a trap and there’s no way you or Kolivan could have known. It was no one’s fault.” 

Keith shakes his head, trying to break free from Lance's hold but Lance won’t allow it. He bites his lower lip in worry, brain running a mile per hour until something clicks and then he starts humming, following his instinct.

“ _Hago el intento de no voltear pero no soporto el verte llorar_ ,” Lance sings quietly, trying to keep his voice low and steady, “ _Dime, mi cielo, si te puedo ayudar, toma mi hombro si quieres limpiarte_.”

Lance’s lips twitch when Keith’s sobs slow down. Keith blinks in astonishment, those vivid eyes finally looking back at him, lips parted in a silent gasp. Lance takes it as an encouragement.

“ _Quedarme sólo aquí a tu lado, no pidas que te deje porque no podré_.” Lance hums, closing his eyes for a tick, thumb caressing Keith’s wet cheeks, “ _Eres tú lo que más amo y no voy a dejar que nunca te vuelvan a hacer tanto daño_.”

“Ae-in…” Keith whispers brokenly but Lance shushes him gently.

“ _Me duele el no haber podido estar ahí. Prometo no soltar tu mano y no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada_ ,” Lance’s voice gets louder, emotions flowing along with the words as he opens his eyes and stares right into Keith’s eyes, “ _Nadie ni nada, pueda tocarte. Nadie ni nada, nadie ni nada_.”

Keith hiccups, tears slowing down as he takes a deep breath and pushes himself forward until his forehead is resting against Lance’s.

“ _Nadie ni nada_.” Lance repeats under his breath, nuzzling his face against Keith’s tenderly and smiling softly when he gets a small huff, easily mistaken for a laugh. 

* * *

Lance hums under his breath as he plays with Keith’s fingers resting against his stomach, trying to keep the giggles inside as Keith’s hair tickles his neck when his boyfriend nuzzles his face against it.

“I swear you are a kitty,” Lance mumbles, huffing when Keith’s free hand flicks him on the cheek, “Ow! It’s a compliment.”

“Blah, blah,” Keith murmurs groggily, not even bothering to open his eyes and sighing contently against Lance’s skin.

Lance rolls his eyes but still smiles gently, hand never leaving Keith’s fingers but an uneasy drop making its way towards his chest.

He doesn’t know what sets it off, but Keith picks it up almost instantly and it’s not long before Keith is pulling himself off, propping himself on one elbow to stare right into Lance’s eyes.

“Okay, what’s up?” he asks carefully, looking around Lance’s face for some kind of clue before settling down back in his eyes and arching an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Lance asks quietly, “That I won’t remember? Like, ever?”

Keith doesn’t even hesitate. “You are here in my arms; warm and alive. I don’t need anything else.” 

Lance bites his lips. “Yeah but -”

“Lance,” Keith calls firmly but not unkindly, hand reaching until he’s cupping Lance’s cheek tenderly, “Ae-in, I love you; right here, right now.”

Lance swallows, eyes turning misty before he chokes out a small laugh. 

There are five words that will make Keith’s heart to skip a beat, every time without fail. Five words that will come not even a tick later, always full of promise, warm and love. 

“I love you too, amor.”

These are them.

**Author's Note:**

> our tumblrs!
> 
> [Kim](https://coralreefskim.tumblr.com)(i draw too wink wonk)
> 
> [Rea](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com/) and her [writing blog](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
